Problem: Simplify
\[\frac{\sin 10^\circ + \sin 20^\circ + \sin 30^\circ + \sin 40^\circ + \sin 50^\circ + \sin 60^\circ + \sin 70^\circ + \sin 80^\circ}{\cos 5^\circ \cos 10^\circ \cos 20^\circ}.\]
Solution: By sum-to-product,
\begin{align*}
\sin 10^\circ + \sin 80^\circ &= 2 \sin 45^\circ \cos 35^\circ, \\
\sin 20^\circ + \sin 70^\circ &= 2 \sin 45^\circ \cos 25^\circ, \\
\sin 30^\circ + \sin 60^\circ &= 2 \sin 45^\circ \cos 15^\circ, \\
\sin 40^\circ + \sin 50^\circ &= 2 \sin 45^\circ \cos 5^\circ,
\end{align*}so the given expression becomes
\[\frac{2 \sin 45^\circ (\cos 35^\circ + \cos 25^\circ + \cos 15^\circ + \cos 5^\circ)}{\cos 5^\circ \cos 10^\circ \cos 20^\circ}.\]Similarly,
\begin{align*}
\cos 35^\circ + \cos 5^\circ &= 2 \cos 20^\circ \cos 15^\circ, \\
\cos 25^\circ + \cos 15^\circ &= 2 \cos 20^\circ \cos 5^\circ,
\end{align*}so the expression becomes
\[\frac{4 \sin 45^\circ \cos 20^\circ (\cos 5^\circ + \cos 15^\circ)}{\cos 5^\circ \cos 10^\circ \cos 20^\circ} = \frac{4 \sin 45^\circ (\cos 5^\circ + \cos 15^\circ)}{\cos 5^\circ \cos 10^\circ}.\]Finally, $\cos 5^\circ + \cos 15^\circ = 2 \cos 10^\circ \cos 5^\circ,$ so
\[\frac{4 \sin 45^\circ (\cos 5^\circ + \cos 15^\circ)}{\cos 5^\circ \cos 10^\circ} = 8 \sin 45^\circ = \boxed{4 \sqrt{2}}.\]